


Santa's helper

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Christmas! [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus, Ratchet, and Wheeljack are working on the relic, with Perceptor's assistance when they hear a loud crash!





	1. Work to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus, Ratchet, and Wheeljack are working on the relic, with Perceptor's assistance when they hear a loud crash!


	2. Prankster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen just can't stay out of mischief!


	3. Perfect!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Optimus' help, Ratchet finds what might be the perfect remedy online..


	4. Elf on a shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very fast delivery, Ratchet introduces their newest helper!


	5. HAHA! WHAT?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen gets caught!


	6. Creepy Elf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen isn't liking the Elf.


	7. Just a camera?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet added his own touch to the Elf.


End file.
